


Home

by drummerqueen



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drummerqueen/pseuds/drummerqueen
Summary: Roger comes back from tour and has missed you too much.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is SMUT basically so be aware of that!!

“I’m home!”

“PAPI!” Your two children shouted at once, running wildly to give their father a hug.

“Hey! Here there are my two favourite little monsters!” He dropped his bag to the ground and picked them up. “I’ve missed you so much…” 

He gave them little kisses on their heads and they hugged him strongly. “I’ve missed you too, papa…” Your oldest son, Ben, told him. “I have take care of mum and sis as you told me!”

“I’m sure you have and I’m so proud of you! And how about you, princess? Have you missed me?”

“Yes… I don’t want you to go again…” 

“Oh… honey… I promise that I’m not going anywhere for a while”

“Pinkie promise?” The girl showed his little finger to his father, he put both of them on the ground and interlaced his pinkie with his daughter's one. “Pinkie promise”

“Yes!” She hugged his dad’s legs and he patted his back softly.

“Well, well, well… Look who we have here” You were standing by the door of the living room watching the scene, melting at how happy your children were now that Roger was home again and how he seemed to be delighted too. Although he had called you every day you had missed him, his little kisses to wake you up, his touch, his smiles… But the tour was over and your husband was home again, looking at you smiling widely.

“You know what, kids? Your father has seen many beautiful women when he was away but I’ve got to tell you he was so fffff-”

“Language!” You shouted funnily to him.

He giggled and started approaching you. “He was so lucky to marry you mother because God knows she’s the most beautiful one” He looked at his daughter. “Apart from you, little” He winked to her and she winked back happily. “And knowing that she was waiting for me at home make the time parted less painful”

“Who says that I was waiting for you? Maybe my lover-” He captured your face between his hands and gave you the kiss you both wanted to happen since the day he left, softly but passionate. 

Now Roger felt that he was really at home. 

He passed his arms around you waist and pull you closer to him and you passed yours around his neck. When the kiss ended both of you buried your faces in the other’s neck.  
“I’ve missed you so much, my love…”

“I’ve missed you too, Rog… I’m so happy that you are finally here”

“I needed to hug you so bad… and to kiss you and... “ He lowered his voice. “I need to make love to you, I need to feel you again… He started kissing your neck.

“Love… I need it but not now” You reply in a whisper. “The kids”

“Oh, right!” He moved away from you. “Who wants to order a pizza?

“ME!” Both shouted.

“Great because I’m starving and too tired for cooking. Honey, do you want pizza too?”

“No, I actually prefer a salad”

“Really?”

“Of course not! I like salads but I love pizza, my husband should know that”

“I knew that you were joking, ok?”

“Yes… sure” You smirked at him and he pinched your ass.

“Pizza for everybody then!”

\---------------

You spent the whole day hearing Rog’s stories from the tour, playing with your children and enjoying again the time together. When the night arrive it was more than obvious that the drummer and the two littles were exhausted. You found them in Ben’s bed sleeping cuddled, and a smile appeared on your face. You had the cutest family possible, you felt so lucky your heart was going to explode. 

You let them sleep and returned to the kitchen to finish pick up everything. You were so focus in your thoughts that you only realized that Roger was there when he hugged you strongly from behind. “I told you I would pick everything up tomorrow” And started planting little kisses on your neck.

“It was nothing and now that I’ve done it tomorrow you can’t rest as much as you want”

“Yeah… you’ve said it… tomorrow” 

One of his hands find his way below your shirt and started massage your boob, his thumb playing with your nipple; while the other find his own way below your pants and underwear and started caressing your folds. You wanted this so bad that you stopped what you were doing and just let yourself go under his touch.

“Do you know how many times I have thinked about this moment while on tour? Do you know how many times I’ve touched myself thinking that was you who was touching me instead?” He was whispering all of that into your ear and your body was receiving a million shivers at the same time. You rested your head on his shoulder and one of your hands grabbed his hair, pulling it. He began to slowly rub circles on your clit while his index was tempting your entrance. “Tell me how much you’ve missed me, love”

“Rog… I…” He inserted his finger into you and you could only reply with a moan.

“What was that, honey?” His raspy voice was only making things worse. “Tell me”

“I… I’ve…” He inserted another one and an ever louder moan escaped your mouth.

“Do you like this?” You muttered a yes in response. “Have you missed this?” He fasten the movement of his fingers and you quickly felt the orgasm building. “Cum for me, babe” And you did.

God, you definitely had missed that.

Roger hugged you while your breathing was returning to normal and you were regaining the control of your body, leaving littles pecks on your neck. Once you felt able to, you turned to face him and kissed his lips fiercely. “Yeah… I think you’ve missed me” 

“Oh… you don’t know how much… Let me show you” You winked at him and neal in front of him, starting to lower his tracksuit pants and his underpants. His eyes went wide and his mouth opened when your tongue started licking the tip of his cock slowly. You were looking at him all the time and he could have cum right there only watching you like this so he closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. After a few minutes like that, you took all his length in your mouth and started sucking it more and more harshly and you noticed that Roger’s legs were starting to tremble to a point he had to support himself with one hand on the kitchen table, the other one pulling your hair.

“You feel so good… Gosh! I’m not going to last…”

You stopped at his words.

“Hey! Don’t-” 

You shouted him by kissing his lips. “I want you to cum, but not in my mouth” 

He then took you in his arms to leave you lying on the table. “So… if you want to play, I know how to play too” And hungrily began to lick and suck your clit and your folds making you become again a moan mess. When he felt you were going to cum again he stopped.  
You let out a snort. “I hate you”

He laughed and grabbed your hand pulling you closer to him, making you change position. Now you weren’t lying, you were sitting on the edge of the table with one arm around his neck and the other on his shoulder. He spread your legs a little bit more and teased your entrance with the tip of his cock.

“C’mon, Rog… Need you inside me…” That’s what he needed to introduce all his length into you and you wrapped your legs around his waist allowing him to go deeper.

In a moment, the kitchen filled with the sound sex and of your moans. The rhythm was much faster than usual, but taking into account how needy both of you were it was normal. You were kissing all the time, even when both of you reached the orgasm together.

You stayed hugged for a while, forehead against forehead, feeling how you breathings were becoming normal again. 

“I’ve missed so fucking much, Roger Taylor” You finally said.

You both laughed. “I’ve missed you too, my love”

He exit from you and took you in her arms again to take you to you bed. Once he cleaned both of you he laid besides you, wrapping his arms around you to pull you closer to him, noses touching. You put your hand on his face, caressing him.

“Can you imagine having an amazing wife like you? Not only you are intelligent, beautiful, a wonderful mother to my children but also you are a sex goddess…”

“Shut up!”

“What? It’s true! All the time on tour when a girl tried something with me I told myself why are I’m going to have sex with her if is not going to be anything compared of what I will have when I arrive home” You kissed him sweetly. “Nothing compares to you… You’re my everything, [y/n]” He kissed you too.

“And what about our children?”

“They are a world apart, you know… They are more than everything”

“I know… they are the bests… And you are the best partner of life I would have chosen, Rog”

“You have a very bad taste in men, haven’t you?” You pinched him and both giggled.

“I love you with all my heart, you silly drummer”

“I love you too, my perfect girl” 

You kissed one more time till a thought crossed suddenly your mind.

“Fuck!”

“What?”

“The condom!”

“The condom?”

“We didn’t use one!”

“Oh…”

You remain in silence for a while, both looking at the roof.

“Honey?” 

You nodded softly.

“In a scale from one to ten, how much do you mind to have another little monster?

“Mmmm… to be honest...” You turned to look at him. “Zero”

He smiled widely to you and pulled you again into a kiss. 

In nine months a little baby girl was born.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading as always! I'm always ashamed of writing smut but I like how this one has turned out! Please let me know what you think <3


End file.
